The Elder Spirits
by femensqueterror
Summary: How could you genuinely love a man considered a monster? How could you love a man that has no concern for his former wife and children? Is it because you've known nothing but him your entire life? Or because your spirit has only sought out his...Ozai/OC
1. Prologue: I am

Well...This my first A:TLA fanfic and of course it's an Ozai fic.

Why? Because that man deserves so much more love from the fandom. Why you ask again? He created Zuko. The End. lol

No really Ozai is one of my favorite characters in the show because of what he did and how over a short reign in the Fire Nation he was able to affect sooo many peoples lives. I also thought he needed to be flushed out a bit more because although he was the 2nd son of Azulon, he (in the end) turned out to be the most powerful Firebender in the A:TLA universe since probably...Avatar Roku. Why wasn't his ascension to the throne enough for him? Why world domination? Why didn't this pretty mofo remarry?

All of those questions can be answered I'm sure, but there is a huge cloud of mystery surrounding Ozai especially after Katara reveals is innocent baby portrait. And Zuko stating that at one point he cared about his family...I digress.

Many like to think Ozai had no feelings, was evil and wanted world domination just for the sake of it. I disagree.

xxxxx

WARNINGS: **Sexual situations, homoerotic-ness, perversion, self-hate, nudity, blood, gore, domestic violence, attempted rape, attempted suicide, bisexuality, incest, prejudice, and unsafe thoughts.**

DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE ABOVE OFFENDS YOU! THOSE THEMES WITH APPEAR SOMETIME DURING THIS FIC...

XXXXXX

On a side note. At different points in the story the point of view will shift and the narrator will change. It will be inconsistent, but it is something I'm experimenting with and using this story as my guinea pig. Please comment on my writing and don't forget to review! ^_^

On with the story!

XXXXX

**Summary Plot**:

The Phoenix King...defeated and imprisoned. The world is at peace but still there is a hunt. A rumor in the Fire Nation says that the former Fire Lord Ozai created another heir. Produced by a woman closest to the former Fire Lord, a woman whose title grants her child a chance at the throne. But before all of this...the Phoenix King had a plan to escape his prison since a time when the first Avatar was created.

* * *

** The Elder Spirits **

**Prolouge**

Is it strange for a descendant of a water tribe to like the flame? That swirling element which engulfs everything in its path? Yeah, I think so, but I won't think of it.

It is dusk and here I sit beyond the throne room waiting for the Fire Lord to finish his council with various generals about the siege the Fire Nation plans on the Great Earth Kingdom stronghold Ba Sing Se. They plan to use a drill to break down its walls. It's horrible but not really.

What is horrible is the blasphemy that darned Admiral Zhao has planned. A plan to kill the mortal form of the moon spirit, Tui. A plan to kill the moon. A plan to destroy water bending in every way possible. What will this world be like without the moon? Will there only be pitch black nights?

I can only wait and see, for tonight it will be all over.

I seized my traitorous thoughts as I heard the door behind the throne open. As I stood the overwhelming heat of the Fire Lord's flame greeted me without apology. I've become accustomed to the high temperatures at which the Fire Lord keeps around him. For I am closer to him than anyone else. For I serve him and only him.

For I am Fire Lord Ozai's personal attendant and my name is Kaimira.

"Kaimira," His godlike voice beckoned me as only it could. "Come, I wish to have some type of training session before our supper."

"Yes, my lord." I answered head bowed as chill when up my spine. You would think that because of how warm it was that wouldn't happen, but the Fire Lord has been known to heat an entire ballroom. Did I mention that was using his body heat only. No bending involved…or ,maybe is a side effect of being the great bender he was.

We walked in silence passing a few servants along the way, who mechanically bowed and showed their respect to their Fire Lord. The said man had barely even noticed them, because if the Fire Lord couldn't respect you…Well you were nonexistent. Yet those that did not exist often turned their noses up at me and they had many reasons to do so.

One, I was Water Tribe. I don't know which branch but I am of their descent. If my tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes didn't give it away, then would it be my thick brown locks that extended past my hips or the fact that I can waterbend. I think it's because of my hair because the Fire Lord would, pardon my expression, fire slap a bitch if I even cut it. But seriously I've seen him fire-slap a bitch, and it wasn't pretty. Poor man was in a coma for a week and now has a permanent scar in the shape of the Fire Lord's large right hand. But I have gotten off track.

Two, my mother served in my position before me. She was the late and former Fire Lord Azulon's attendant. She was rumored to have slept with Azulon, Iroh, Lu Ten, and a number of the head generals and admirals of the army and navy. Ozai was the only exception in this. I'll have to ask him about that later. Contrary to popular belief I don't have sexual relations so hot that the walls are burned by accidental fireballs during our passionate sessions of hot Fire Lord and attendant…passions. No those burns on the wall are from Fire Lord Ozai letting out some frustration because he can't take the heat of the straightening comb I use on his hair. I'll have to tease him about that later.

And lastly because I'm so close to the Fire Lord that I sometimes think we are…friends. I have talked, ate, and laughed with him. Fire Lord Ozai is feared by everyone, his servants, his nation, this world, but the tragic one is that of his family. His wife, Ursa, choose banishment to get away from him, he scarred his son for life, his daughter is obsessed with pleasing her insatiable father and his brother refuses any direct contact with him. Fire Lord Ozai is a cruel, temperamental, unforgiving man but I know beneath that harsh exterior he wishes for something…someone. Some say my lord was in love with my mother.

We have finally reached the outer arena of the Fire Lord, where he stripped off his royal robes and shoulder armor. I caught each article of clothing as the Fire Lord threw them away from his body as if he wanted me to sprint to catch them. With all of his garments in my arms I turned to delicately fold them and place them on the arena steps as he began his solo training routine. It's unbelievable that he was so unmatched that no one would dare spar with him.

It is also unbelievable that my lord hasn't taken another wife or a concubine of some sort. He sure is more than good looking enough.

As I look over to him displaying his outrageously skilled bending. I'm glad I'm a virgin, because if I wasn't…I would have been in those loose burgundy training pants. Those pants that were currently not loose enough to slip down his waist and reveal that unbelievably defined pelvic muscles, leading in an alluring v down to his royal parts. They also aren't as good as the pants that slipped even further down revealing his royal pubic hairs. I mean, at that point the only thing that could have been holding his pants up was his ego. Then there were the pants he nearly burned off; his thighs are amazing. And finally the pants that were so tight on his royal hind quarters. Perfection.

The Fire Lord seemed to have been approaching the closure of his training as the intensity of his fire had risen and his movements were becoming more powerful and brutal. And in a final quick display of fierce bending, his pants slid down one inch! Victory is mine!

So now the Fire Lord probably wants a towel to dry himself with…And I was so busy looking at what his pants would do today that I forgot to get them, no matter, I will just run and get them now.

"Lazy girl." Oh he sounds angry. "Is it possible that everyday I train you seem to be too engrossed in my bending to simply tend to my needs?" Yes. "Turn yourself around you fat moosow." I turned around commanding my face to remain impassive; he knows where to hit me where it hurts. The Fire Lord walked towards me his long legs carrying him towards me in the briefest of moments. As he drew closer I could see the ample amount of sweat glistening in the light of dusk. Now he was upon me, his warmth consuming me as he spoke.

"Since you are too lazy to fetch me a simple drying cloth," he smirked his long goatee nearly tickling my nose. "Then bend it." Huh?

"My lord…I don't…" The temperature around me flared with his temper. The next thing I knew his burning hand grasped my wrist in a crushing grip and forced me to touch his glistening muscular, masculine chest. The moment my fingers brushed his slick pectorals, it reacted. That 'it' always scarred me, it beckoned me to use my bending.

It was like a soothing voice in my ear that caused my heart to skip a beat and body to become completely relaxed. I felt safe. I felt safe near the water.

I barely realized the warmth of my lord's hand leaving me as all of the perspiration gathered to a single point; the tips of my fingers. The clear liquid followed my fingers as moved my hand away from the body in front of me. My eyes went to the bare feet of my lord, a brush creeping into my cheeks. My hands were now behind my back and I let out a soft sigh as the warm liquid brushed my skin.

The Fire Lord let out a small laugh and began to walk back into the palace, heading towards the dining room. I waited a moment still being engrossed by the feel and fluidity of my bending, I watched as the small glob of royal liquid floated and swirled in front of me making small loops and dives right before my eyes. Though the dance of the water was beautiful but I had to get back to my lord.

As I gathered the neatly folded garments from the steps, the small glob of water thinned out into a small stream circling slowly around my wrists.

"Stop it," Yes, I am going to talk to the water. "I have to get back to my lord. He will be very annoyed…if I'm not there…"

The small stream paused in midair and swam up to level with my face, before going rigid and launching swiftly towards my face. I felt the water splash upon my face mainly targeting my mouth. Some of the liquid did indeed slip into my mouth and I could taste the tangy sweat of the Fire Lord on my tongue. It didn't help that after that small portion, my tongue darted out and licked my wet lips clean of the liquid. To all of the Spirits…I shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as I did. My tongue traveled to the corners of my mouth sweeping up more of that delightful drink. Heavenly. The rest of the liquid seemed to notice my enjoyment of the consumption the others and the remaining beads of the fire lord gathered together and jumped onto my slightly outstretched tongue. Oh my Spirits, the Fire Lord was the best thing I ever tasted.

My entire body felt completely and utterly relaxed as I made my way into the palace following the steps of the Fire Lord.

Did I mention that Fire Lord Ozai can be a complete and total slob at times, and I quote his response after I asked him would he like to freshen up before dinner: "You and I both know I don't need to do anything in order to look presentable. I could sit on my throne completely bare and everyone would still bow down."

And I said: "That's because they wouldn't know where else to look." Did I mention that I could get away with back talking him?

He laughed and said: "Why not?" Then he turned to me a beautiful sly sneer amongst his lips. "I'm not ugly am I?"

Sometimes I think the Fire Lord seriously just likes to mess with me. So I replied: "I think if you had your flames up high enough no one would notice." He chuckled and pushed open the door to the dining room.

Now here I am standing behind the Fire Lord's large and ornate gold and crimson dragon dining chair. There infront of me the Fire Lord ate like a proper royal with manners while looking like a proper hobo with…un-manners. To the left of him sat his precious, perfect, pretentious, prodigy Azula who was chatting with her father about firebending stances and banned dances.

During the 'family' meals I usually stayed silent focusing my entire attention on the Fire Lord, because my Lord commanded that we (Azula and I) not speak directly to one another. Lets just say we had a little catfight that didn't involve bending. The little bitch pulled my hair, I turned around and pulled her hair, and we rolled around on the palace floor sweating and threatening each other. Why? Didn't I mention before that everyone was jealous of my hair?

"Father, I heard from Admiral Zhao that dances or dancers are permitted upon request of the royal family members." Little bitch.

"You are correct."

"Well…Why not have Kaimira perform some banned dancing at the Military Affair next week. I've heard Zhao's men are going to be exhausted from when they come back from the Northern Water Tribe and will enjoy something like that. Also doesn't she come from a long line of dancers?" I really dislike her sometimes.

"Yes…those men will need the encouragement. Kaimira," I padded closer to him, kneeling down and sitting close to him.

"Yes, my lord."

"What do you think about this?" The Fire Lord's voice was low and less authoritative. I kept my eyes focused on my lap.

"I will do whatever the Fire Lord wishes of me." I answered him using the generic servant answer. A small rumble could be heard coming from the throat of the Fire Lord as he seemed to take time to think. Suddenly, I felt his warm breath travel down my neck as he whispered into my ear.

"Dance for me."

The memory of his taste flooded my mind. Of course I would dance for the Fire Lord, he could ask me anything and the answer would be whatever made him most satisfied. A slight nod gave him my answer.

"Kaimira will dance during the night." I know exactly what Azula was trying to do with this.

As their dinner came to a close, father and daughter said their goodnights to each other, thus the Fire Lord and I exited made our way to the Fire Lord's Private Chamber's.

The walk was quite uneventful except for the arrogant smirk that the Fire Lord was wearing. I know he always smirks arrogantly, but this smirk was even more arrogantly portrayed. It was like my lord knew something that I didn't, matter of fact during the past few weeks I have been thinking that way too often. Something was up and I didn't know what it was, I mean, besides the fact that Admiral Zhao was planning on murdering the Moon Spirit tonight…

Thinking about the death of the Moon Spirit always in sighted some type of emotion in me and I think its anger, maybe sadness, maybe frustration. But at whom?

My Lord? No. There was no way I could be angry at him. That would be traitorous.

Then what am I feeling? My heart flutters with this emotion I don't recognize. I shake my head fiercely hoping that it would just go away, and for the moment I passed the threshold into the Fire Lord's Private Chambers, it did.

But the moment I entered his baths…It returned flooding all of my senses.

Water.


	2. Beginnings Pt 1

Oh this is completely unbetaed BTW. If you are interested in being a beta for this story or know someone that is please contact me because all of my fanfiction is un-betaed and I would like to have one...For one story lol

* * *

**The Elder Spirits **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings Pt1**

The great Fire Lord Ozai smirked, his bare feet gently falling on the warm red tiled floors as he approached the large rectangular bath fit to hold ten not one. His liquid gold eyes shimmered with delight as he watch his girl skimpier around the steamy room towards the huge north facing window. Quickly she drew the blinds and the entire room was bathed in the mix of both moon and torch light, Ozai chuckled and Kaimira turned towards him.

"My Lord?" she asked her soft voice wavering slightly as she made her way back to the Fire Lord. Ozai smirked stepping into the cold bathwater his pants still on his body, creating bubbles as he slowly sat on the smooth underwater stone platform that provided a seat while inside of the eminence bath. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back listening to the small sounds his girl made as she her way around the room, gathering supplies to pamper him with.

How old was she now? Twenty? She was of age, what was a twenty two year difference anyway?

Nothing.

His pretty little waterbending servant belonged to him, so why, even now, did he hesitate? Honestly, he was lone enough with her to take advantage of the situation. He had done it with plenty of the attractive female servants before. Most of the time they came to him practically begging him to take them, their robes flattering their breasts, thighs and hips, flashing wanton smiles, and batting their eyelashes. Yet, the fear they had of him was more arousing than anything they intentionally did. The fear of what he could do to them. The fear of what he did to them.

A sadistic smile spread across the Fire Lords lips at what he did to all of those pretty women.

He burned them. Left his mark on every single one of the women that had been with him, including his former wife. If and when they were ever imitate with another man again, that man would see the two thick discolored lines on both of their hips, marking them. Discarded trash of the Fire Lord, you may help yourself to these sloppy seconds, but she may not be a satisfied customer. He laughed now at his joke, his girl now carrying a tray of expensive soaps and an assortment of oils, hair treatments and whatever else she put on him.

"My Lord? May I ask what is amusing you?" Ozai opened one eye, lazily gazing over at his attendant. Now that his bending had increased the temperature of the water to his liking he was feeling positivity giddy. Well as giddy as he would ever be, which meant he was too lazy to be a complete oppressive egomaniac.

"Whores," he responded, his deep voice lowered almost to a whisper.

"Whores?" Kaimira repeated. His eyebrow twitched in frustration as he closed his eye once more, he absolutely detested reiterating himself.

"Yes, whores." Ozai winced as the slight clang of the tray being placed against the side of the bath interrupted his moment. "Must you be so loud?"

"Do you need me to call Doctor Wan? I'm sure he has ointment for whatever you caught," Kaimira smirked as her comment took a moment to register in her lord's mind.

"Someone should teach you respect," Now his bath was completely destroyed because of her smart comments. "Maybe I should put something in that mouth of yours." The Fire Lord knew his threat probably bounced off of her like an clumsy small child and she was going to continue to berate him with her disrespectful commentary.

"Aren't you too old for that? You are like in your forties. And furthermore I don't like sloppy men that can't take care of themselves."

"Well I'm the only man you are ever going to see, bitch. And you'll be wiping my old ass when I take a shit soon, if you don't show respect." Ozai continued to keep his eyes shut not trying to look at the girl that was half his age and insulting him. He cringed slightly, his anger starting to rise as she began to laugh.

"Another thing I can add to the list of things the Fire Lord can't do appropriately." Why did she never shut up? "My Lord, you are boiling the water."

"I know that, you fat bitch." He could hear the rustling of Kaimira's robes as she prepared to enter the scalding water. No she wasn't actually fat, just naturally thicker than any of the women he was used to having and he already knew what she was wearing. A white little two piece, with a strapless top that covered her modest breasts and a knee length sarong tied in the front.

The water shifted and decreased in temperature as she stepped in beside the angry Fire Lord. A few moments passed and nothing happened. The Fire Lord was nearly out of patience when he turned to yell as her, but at the moment the words would not come out of his mouth. His tight muscles were beginning to relax and water was suddenly the water as at his preferred temperature. He opened his eyes and found her cerulean orbs looking a bit watery. He was not above kicking _her_ in the nuts.

An awkward silence filled the room as his girl moved behind him, tilting his head up gently and (with his cooperation) moving the Fire Lord to the edge of the ledge so she could kneel behind him. Ozai grunted shaking his head and allowing the wet tips of his hair to, hopefully, whip his girl in the face as she prepared to wash his hair. His body began to relax further as she began to undo his top knot, placing the five pronged fire emblem on the tray outside of the bath. Ozai's voice rumbled in his throat and he closed his eyes letting his dark hair fall into his face, relishing in her soft fingers moving through his hair. Next she slowly bent water into his hair allowed for his entire head to be warmed by the temperature they created together. Agni…he was beginning to feel aroused.

"Tilt your head back, my lord." She asked her voice soft and polite.

_This is why I _only_ have her to take care of me. She does it right, _ he thought as she combed through his thick hair with her fingers. He felt her shift and lift herself out of the water her delicate fingers leaving him as he sat on the edge of the bath his head now in between her legs. Ozai shifted backwards until his shoulders were at her knees. Her fingers moved to his shoulders softly caressing his tense muscles. Ozai felt himself relax his jaw, all of the tension was flowing out of his body by her gentle touch. The Fire Lord let out a satisfied sigh as he truly felt completely relax. In this room there was no war, no planning, no expectations, no complaints. There was only him and his waterbender girl; the world outside of this was nothing.

Another bolt of arousal struck his groin as she began to knead at his broad shoulders; every movement relaxing and driving him up the wall at the same time. For one agonizing moment she removed her hands from his shoulders, Ozai raised the water temperature and she simultaneously lowered it, forcing him to stay in his state of relaxation as she bent the jasmine and musk scented shampoo into his neglected locks. He swore as she began to lather his locks with a mix of bending and physical labor. Her fingers caressed his scalp gently pressing and massaging him as water rinsed his hair free of the shampoo once she was done with it. She repeated that action once more before sending a gentle stream of water through his hair and combing any entangled hairs free. She massaged his scalp once more adding a small bit of oil into her hands.

Kaimira smiled as she bent over and whispered, "I'm finished my lord." Though that statement usually angered him, Ozai kept his temper in check.

"You aren't going anywhere my fragile little bender…" She froze at his words. "Wash me," he commanded leaning his head back and resting it against her thigh. He could not see her caring smile but he could fell her lift his head as she removed her body from behind him. With the lathering sponge and soap in hand she stepped in front of him the bathwater now at her neck. The Fire Lord reached out and grasped her his strong arms pulled her into his lap.

"My Lord, you…um…have to-" A hard stare silenced her as Ozai pulled her off of his lap with one arm and shifted pulling his pants down past his thighs. Realizing the situation Kaimira's eyes widened and she shook her head in protest. "Please stop this."

Ozai reached over himself forcing the pants off leaving him bare with his girl in his lap. Kaimira attempted to pushed herself off of the Fire Lord dropping the sponge and soap, frantic. But Ozai pressed her closer to him her breasts smashing against his solid mass. She cried out as the Fire Lord used the arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist to tilt her chin up.

"Look at me." Kaimira did as she was told and bit her lip with apprehension. Ozai had moved closer and now their foreheads made contact. "My little bender…" The lust she saw in his eyes was not as frightening as before now something was warming her belly and she needed to be near the source of it. As the waterbender in his arms began to relax the Fire Lord released a passionate groan releasing the hold on his girl. Kaimira's head turned slowly in the direction of the moon before quickly returning to her lord. A smirk appeared on the Fire Lord's face as Kaimira wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. The look in her eyes wasn't completely lustful, but desperate as she rubbed their noses together and began bending the water around, caressing his body.

Ozai stared into her deep sea like eyes and a feeling of belonging overwhelmed him, then his vision started to fade. A pair of soft hands began caressing his cheeks.

xxxxx

"_Spirits…Please forgive us." The great sage wept as he comforted the priestess against him, who just like him had tears sliding down her brown cheeks. "I won't be able to get away now. I thought if I left my feelings would stop be they increased tenfold. You have to be my other half…"_

"_I will be. If you are the other half of myself." The priestess pressed her lips against his and smiled the feel of his fire beginning to consume her._

xxxxx_  
_

Kaimira removed her hands from Ozai's face, her whole being engulfed by a plague of emotions. Sadness, pain, love, hate, kindness, selfishness, desperation, confusion, anger, like an ocean these emotions crashed into her psyche threatening to overtake her. She watched as the Fire Lord's head rolled backwards and hit the edge of the bath with a noticeable thump. He was the cause of this torrent of emotions. He was the cause of everything!

So why couldn't she direct her anger at him? Why could she not be mad at him?

That arrogant, chauvinistic, sloppy, rude, disrespectful Lord she served deserved to die for his sins. Blood was splatted all over the man but that didn't make her dislike him any less. It was if his crimes did not matter and only his physical being did. No, it wasn't even that, just him. Like the fire he was using to oppress his entire nation, she wanted to consume him.

"_Now that you accept your destiny…Control it!"_

The waterbender blinked at the words from nowhere. The authoritative, but soothing voice gave her a build of confidence that she never had before. Eyes now closing, Kaimira felt her ankles and wrists becoming shackled by an unseen force; she was gently pulled underneath the steamy water.

"_Don't forsake us anymore. Embrace us for we know love because of your sacrifice."_

This new voice, or voices, was more playful sounding this time around, speech marked with an adult's laughter. It was pleasant, yet unnerving to hear.

"_Here let me help you!" _

Kaimira attempted to gasp but her aquatic surrounding only allowed her to intake a large amount of water into her lungs. Strangely it did not burn as it made it's way down her windpipe and she was able to breathe as if she were above the water. But before she could fathom anything that had just happened her limbs where made to move on their own. Like she was a puppet on a string, dancing elegantly for her unseen master, and strangely she did not mind. It felt natural to be controlled by the aquatic force. Her movements became more fluid and graceful, each step easily transitioning into the next as she began to twist and turn underwater. Suddenly she was stopped and her eyes opened. She was staring upwards at the mirror which separated this watery world from the true one, and she noticed her appearance had changed.

Same was the small two piece bathing ensemble but now her hair had turned the most radiant and beautiful shade of blue, her skin not has a pale blue tinge to it complimenting the color of her hair, and her fingers and toenails where shining brilliantly reflecting a glamorous silver lacquer. Kaimira could now see what has been controlling her limbs and brought her under the water. From both of her wrists a stream of water crisscrossed it's way up to the middle of her forearm before continuing behind her merging with the other stream of water from the opposite arm. A single silver ring on each of her middle fingers was the source of the streaming water causing a current that was strong enough to pull her limbs about. Yet on her ankles where covered by two streams of water that slowly spun in an eternal circle. Finally, she noticed an elongated portion of her hair from the top of her head was braided down past of hips and the ends of her braid were tied together around a single large icy silver chain link, which in turn was connected to an equally large icy silver diamond shape about the size of her palm.

"_This is you."_

The voice spoke again now elated that Kaimira had seen herself.

"_I will always be with you…Just ask for me." _

Then the strings were cut, and control returned to her limbs, her body floating to the surface. Slowly her head breached the surface and her glaze lay upon the Fire Lord whose eyes were closed as if he were in mediation. By the spirits he was handsome! Strong jaw, defined chiseled features, impressive muscles…he was a freaking tease! Though she had entertained the occasional thoughts of being with him (honestly what person male or female didn't fantasize about the Fire Lord?) not ever had she felt bold enough to act upon her feelings. But what were her feelings? Yes, she was with the man constantly and they had an understanding between one another…

But…

When did these feelings develop?

As she gazed upon the unguarded lord of the Fire Nation a small smile appeared upon her face. Kaimira floated over to the sleeping man and resumed her duties as he commanded her to do previously, the abandoned sponge and soap floating towards her. Yet, she needed him awake for this. There was no way she could lift and manipulate the dense body a forty two year old, two hundred pound, six foot one inch man.

Sitting herself on the ledge the waterbender blinked seeing tension in the body of the Fire Lord. Yes, he was a tense man that reveled in the control he had in his surroundings, but during this time of day he could relax. During this time of day he could forget about everything going on. During this time of day it was only him and her the rest of the world irrelevant.

Kaimira blushed finding her hand resting on the muscular (and naked) thigh of the Fire Lord. Although she was surprised the urge to removed her hand did not come to her, instead she traced her fingers along the smooth skin, relishing in the feeling of the wet flesh. She began to scoot closer to his body her chest pressed firmly against his large arm as she twisted her body towards him. Kaimira tilted her head and pressed her lips against the flesh just beneath his collarbone, her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't tell whether it was because she was scared or something else.

"Kaimira…" The sound of his rough voice speaking her given name surprised her, yet she did not jump nor did she move away from the temperamental lord. "What do you think you are doing, girl?"

The lack of bite in his question was a surprise, but she attributed it to the fact that he was just waking up. "I'm here to bathe you my lord," she answered her fingernails scraping his wet skin under the water.


	3. Beginnings Pt 2

Okay, so yeah I take forever and a a day to update...Sorry about that :(

Thanks to the people that have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! I love you all!

Please continue to review and I would especially like some feedback about my OC Kaimira. Do you like her...how she comes off to you...ETC. Also I would like some feedback on my Ozai characterization. I tend to take a different approach to the man because I don't believe he is this completely evil cold hearted douche-bag (although he is a douche-bag lol). He is extremely self-centered, arrogant, and messy but that's because he thinks his poop don't stank, but it does. This chapter will hopefully show more of that :)

* * *

**WARNING:** **Angst, abuse, sexual situation and general f'ed up-ness**.

* * *

**The Elder Spirits**

**Chapter 2**

**Beginnings Pt.2**

What just happened to me?

No! My only thoughts should be serving my lord at the moment and nothing else. Not even the fact that I almost let my emotions get a hold of me.

A few moments ago I felt so confident in myself to the point where I was actually able to press my lips against the flawless skin of my lord and for a few short moments after I confirmed that I was indeed going to wash him my confidence was at an all time high. Now…

Now, I'm a mess. After those few moments of confidence I wilted back into my obedient, yet ever sassy self, as the moon rose higher into the night sky. Here I was in the presence of my lord unable to act as if I had any sense, washing his strong body with my waterbending, and trying to keep the water temperature comfortable for my lord. It was nearly too much, and later I have to straighten his hair. Believe it or not, the hair of Fire Lord Ozai is not easy to maintain, for the past six years I have been tending to his royal tresses personally and I know that it can be as difficult as its master. Because once his hair is washed and dried, it becomes wild and frizzy, a trait I've heard was carried by the late Fire Lady Ilah.

"Kaimira," I hear his intoxicating voice lowly mutter my name. "What is that on your head? I'm certain I did not include that…object in your place uniform." Yes, Fire Lord Ozai personally had several of the seamstresses in the palace make me a uniform wardrobe that would please him. Many of the outfits were simple form fitting dresses under an open wide sleeved robe that cascaded past my knees, the skirts of the dress stopping just before my knees. The robes were often of varying blue hue; some were dark as the depths of the ocean and some light as the sky. The Fire Lord commanded that I remain barefoot like my precursor, the pristine cleaning of the floors allowing it so that my feet rarely became filthy.

Yet, my lord was inquiring to the object I received in his bath. He probably does not know I received it there (he seemed unconscious at the time) and that the darned thing is attached to my head. After I exited the bath and guided the abnormally relaxed Fire Lord into his sleeping chambers, the charm and braided portion of my hair seemed to float in the air on its own accord. It was as if there was nothing that could hold the charm and braid down, not even gravity. So I found the quickest solution to be to water bend my damp air into a bun, wrap the the braid and charm around the bun, keeping it secure. Yet, waterbending seemed a bit too easy at the moment. It was almost as if all I had to do was think about it…

"You dare ignore me, girl?"

"Never, my lord," It was a miracle that I did not stammer through my words. "I was only lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry I did not hear your voice." My lord turned his head, fierce golden eyes staring into mine as he stated:

"The only thing you should ever be thinking about," he eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Is me."

My lord stood from his place on his bed, and in a few strides, I was chest to face with him; he was trying to use his stature to intimidate me. The Fire Lord knew I wasn't scared of his domineering appearance. We have been in this situation many times and the closest I came to scared was when I needed to pee while he was swearing at me about how his pants were the wrong color of crimson. Seriously, the man can be so annoying at times. But this is different, something happened between us in that bath. Yes, I touched him sensuality. Yes, I want him sexually. Yes, I enjoy being around him.

Yet, now, in this moment, him towering over him with his brow furrowed and his lips pressed together…

I couldn't feel anymore safe. I realized during my eighteenth winter that this was my home. The place where I served my lord and kept him content, the place where stood beside him from sunrise to midnight. The place were my loyalties lie were not in any one country, but in him.

"But, my lord…My life and loyalty belong to you alone. I will never leave your side." The temperature around his body flared, his hand scalding my chin as his caught it in between his forefinger and thumb.

"You will never leave me," he repeated my words slowly, his tongue briefly appearing to wet his lips, as he brought my face closer to his. This action forced me to nearly be standing on my toes as his hand pressed against my lower back, slowly pushing me into his bare chest; to keep my balance I grasped at his large biceps. "Even though as we speak Zhao is eliminating the very spirit that governs over your bending, on my orders?"

He was right. Zhao was planning to kill Tui tonight, but it didn't bother me that much. I've never thought much about Tui and La, or the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, I don't even know which one I was descended from. And from what happened earlier, I don't think it's Tui and La that govern my bending. It was something else. I don't know if it is a spirit or a gift…but my bending was mine.

"Yes. If I lose my bending I will be here. You are my lord and my nation is within you." I know I'm foolish. Yet, throughout my life Fire Lord Ozai has been the only constant. He has always been there, the longest amount of time I've spent away from him being the six hours between midnight and sunrise. He is the only person I truly know here. Since I'm always in his quarters I don't see many of the other servants unless it is in passing or in the few times a day they assist me with some of my duties. I will be the first to admit I have been isolated from the world outside of the Fire Nation.

"Very good, Kaimira." He chuckled, his lips softly pressing against mine. All I could feel was him, his overwhelming heat, his powerful body which I was pressed up against, his closed mouth pressing against mine daring me to respond to him. All I could see was him, the deep, ferocious pools of gold he had for eyes. Spirits…I'm going to give in…this cannot happen. I'm not worth him.

Pressing my hands against his chest I tried to create some distance between us.

"Scared, my little waterbender?" Spirits, his voice was deep and seductively low as he asked that, his eyes flickered with mischievous intent. I was scared. Not of what he could do to me, but rather what my body wanted to do with him. What treachery my body could produce because of it.

"No. I just don't want to dishonor you." He moved his hand from my chin and forced it into my hair, tearing it out of its bun, several stands falling into my face. The charm dropped to my side, its cool touch causing a chill to travel up my spine. My lord wrapped my hair around his fist forcing my head back and he dipped into press his warm lips against my neck.

"Tell me how you would dishonor me, besides your constant disrespect for my authority." His warm breath caused my body to instinctively relax. As I could find no answer, my lord bit deeply into my skin causing me to groan, but it was not a groan of pain. I felt his canines pierce my skin and the small trickle of blood slip down my neck.

"_Are you not going to bleed him?"_

I blinked at the harsh feminine voice that flooded my mind.

"_Yes, girl! Do what he is doing to you!"_

I shook my head causing the Fire Lord to clamp down harder on my neck and force my body closer by painfully pressing his hand against the small of my back. "My, lord!" I flinched as he lifted his head up dislodging his teeth from my neck. Suddenly I began to panic like in the tub….

xxxxxx

Finally, I'll have what I've always wanted from this girl. From Kaimira.

It's bad enough that she was a Water Tribe wench, a pretty thick one at that, and a waterbender, but she seemed devoted to her lord. And as long as she has been under my care she better be devoted to nothing and no one but her lord.

So what, if I kept her around for sixteen years just to fuck her, I get what I want and what I want is a piece of that soft, dark, caramel ass. I've never been one for sweets but she sure is swaying my mind right now.

That's it.

After I take her tonight I'm going to make sure she does nothing but think of me. Yes, my country will think of me as crazy but…it is necessary. Though she is from the barbaric Water Tribes and a Waterbender my Kaimira would never think of betraying me! She just told me if she loses her bending she'll still be by my side, even if I was the cause of her loss.

I decided it was time I finished this charade and making it known what I wanted from her. So I brought the girl closer, so all I had to do in order to claim her lips was move forward an inch. Easily done.

But. I'm. Not. Getting. What. I. Wanted!

Here I was kissing her and shit, and how dare she try to push me away? So I asked her if she was scared, which is reasonable I'm Fire Lord and as my Kaimira knows seducing the head sovereign of the Fire Nation is punishable by death, technically. In reality, if a pretty girl smiles at the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady is absent or non-existent (as in my case), we fuck the ever living spirit out of her, and hope she keeps her mouth shut. If she doesn't, she dies. If she does…well she gets banished from the Capital City, she becomes a wide open whore at that point.

Ya know…Her womanly parts get all flabby and shit…She doesn't get fat, but…

Nevermind.

But, my Kaimira, I know is a virgin (I've nearly followed her every move since she came here). I spread a nasty rumor around the palace about if anyone touches her like they want to even be friends with her, they will be tortured by me. Cruel, yes, but I want her all to myself. That's why I'm taking these steps. I want to be the first Fire Lord in over a millennia to have a TrueWife.

My Kaimira…better than that motherly, good-for-nothing-but-having-children-and-getting-rid-of-my-father, Ursa, was looking straight into my eyes with her watery deep ocean blue orbs as she spat out some ridiculous excuse for why I shouldn't take advantage of her.

"No. I just don't want to dishonor you."

What?

Since when did my honor come into play? I'm the most honorable man in this fucking nation! So I will say I was more than a little angry when I removed my hand from her delicate chin and snatched her hair out of her bun and wrapping the waist length chocolate strands around my fist. Pressing my lips against the cool skin of her neck, I asked her:

"Tell me how you would dishonor me, besides your constant disrespect for my authority." I hissed into her ear. In response her tense body relaxed into mine and she let out a small almost inaudible groan, but a groan nonetheless. Spirits, if that wasn't enough to turn me even further… So I began to suck on my perfect little waterbender's neck quite…Okay, I'll stop with the lies, I bit the shit out of her neck. Damn me to the lair of Koh if she wasn't just the woman for me!

Releasing my teeth from her neck I began to slowly lick up the short trail of blood from her neck and pushed her towards the bed. Her body tensed up again and then really stupid things started to come out of her mouth.

"Your hair! It's still needs to be done!"

"Fuck that!" I replied. Seriously between getting fucked and doing my hair, you won't think the girl would choose the better choice. But, there she was ever dedicated to me.

"My lord…" her voice was starting to waver, she seemed upset. "You have meetings in the morning and the outcome of the attack on the Northern Water Tribe. You have a busy day and you must look your best…" Damn. She was always right about my schedule; I did have to meet with the High Generals in the morning.

I released my hold on her feeling the flames start to gather at my fists. Kaimira, having not moved an inch placed her cool hands over mine, quelling the raging fires beneath them, before looking straight into my eyes.

"Are you truly against, having your hair done now?" That was the most obvious question ever! Just countdown from three Ozai…3.

"You must be…Um…Would you like your evening drink?" 2.

"Oh. And because I won't be doing your hair tonight, I will be waking you before the dawn to do it." 1 and half…

"Would you like the fire lotus tea or the Burning Sake tonight?" None. I'm sorry but she asked for it.

"FUCK YOU! You fat assed, waterbending bitch! I'm going to bed, and I don't want to see you until the morning!" A roar like that would have frightened any other servant into pieces, but there she was smirking and biting her lip as if to keep from laughing. I'm not funny! I'm pissed as saber-toothed moose-lion and she's laughing at me!

So I grabbed the chuckling bitch by her arm and attempted to burn her for her insolence and of course she countered my bending with hers and lowered the temperature of my hand, and therefore she received no burn. Bitch.

As I watched her jiggling ass exit my chambers, I bit my lip before screaming.

Never had a woman ever rejected me like that before. But, I reminded myself, she wasn't just any woman. She was my pretty little waterbender, and I was stupid to think she would play by a firebender's rules.

Too bad, I won't see her face until the morning.

xxxxxx

_But I won't allow my lord to go to sleep angry. Never._

Maybe my actions earlier were a bit harsh to him. All I do is wish to touch him, but the moment the oppunitunty surfaces I can't do it.

Fire Lord Ozai is Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lord Ozai is the head sovereign of this nation. I am a lowly Water Tribe girl, with dreams that can never be fulfilled.

I'm not of his status.

I'm not of his magnitude.

I'm nowhere near him on the scale of worthiness.

Digging my nails into my palms, the pain forced me back into reality as I entered the grand kitchens of the royal family and made my way to the spirits room. Yes, the past Fire Lord's were known to be notoriously heavy drinkers. Thus, in the past, say, three millennia ago, the grand kitchens have had a tradition of keeping an entire room dedicated to the liquids. Many different brands from around the world were featured in the room, some with the funniest names too: Ba Sing Syrup, Ice Dodger, The Numbing Nomad, and my Lord's personal favorite, Hyperion. I think that is what he should be having tonight.

As I reached out to grab the half full bottle, I noticed something. The small window by which the moonlight was coming in through was different; it was brighter than usual, pure white even. Clutching the fancy golden bottle of Hyperion to my chest I slowly backed away from the window and out of the room. My heart was racing and my mind was telling me that something was wrong. Someone was in the palace.

I need to tell my Lord immediately.

But as I turned to run back the Fire Lord's chambers a voice entered my mind. A voice different from my own, a voice devoid of any and all emotion.

"Death is just the beginning of a new life…" I gasped and the bottle of Hyperion crashed to the floor. As a bright white light consumed my vision the recently spattered alcohol collected itself from the floor, snaking itself up my ankles. "The sending of a Spirit to another world is painful for her." Up my legs. "But…this was necessary for the equation to be balanced." Up my torso, once passing my heart, I could feel myself, my anxiety calm down to a reasonable level. Was I not supposed to be scared of the intruder? "Substitutions are not tolerated." Suddenly, I felt the liquid creep down my arms and concentrate at my fingertips. I needed to defend myself.

"_Defend yourself! All of them are after you…you and your lord."_ There it was that authoritative female voice. _"Use your abilities or be useless to your lord!"_ My eyes widened at that.

"I-I'm not useless…" The charm dangling from my braid, brushed against my forearm, before gracefully stretching backwards pointing to the…

I turned to face whatever was creating the light, ready to defend myself if I had to. But what I saw, instantly made the liquid frozen at my fingertips melt, and the stiffened diamond charm relax.

There it was in front of me the body of a man, with skin of seeming to be made from the purest alabaster, and lengthy black tresses that simmered with reflecting light radiating from his flawless skin. He was bare chested, muscles prominent and present, but lean unlike my lord, whose were bulkier and imposing. While the White Spirit's muscles looked to be more of a decorative addition to his nude frame, my Lord's were a hard worked for product of his meticulously intensive training. Wait…he's naked.

I felt the burning flare of a blush on my cheeks, my eyes searching for another spot to look at on his visually assaulting body. Honestly, I've never even seen that apart of the male anatomy. Of course I've felt it against my back, thighs, stomach, and hand whenever my Lord was being completely perverted or an utter dick, but no.

"I don't understand your emotional interface." The second the voice completed its message an unnatural gust of wind, which nearly knocked me off my feet. I winced as my right foot landed on a large shard of the broken Hyperion. Spirits it stung! Meanwhile, the gust of wind gathered behind the spirit and out of nothing burst an enormous pair of beautiful snow white wings. The pair of wings encircled his body covering his nudity from my eyes. "You can heal yourself." And with that and other gust of wind, he was gone right before my eyes.

He faded and disappeared, becoming nothing and leaving me to wonder if something was there after all.

* * *

Please review, they are like cookies for a author's soul.


	4. Beginnings Pt 3

Hellos everyone! It makes me smile so hard when you put this story on alert, it makes my day, literally.

Anyways, the following chapter is pretty short (honestly its the shortest chapter of any fic that I've ever written) but my writer's instinct was telling me that the chapter had to end there. Sorries! :)

WARNING: Very sexual situations and domestic violence. Honestly this chapter and the next are smutty. This one not as much, the next one even more so.

* * *

** The Elder Spirits **

**Beginnings Pt. 3**

"And you woke me up to tell me that you destroyed the twentieth to last bottle of Hyperon," I felt my brow twitching in annoyance, "because you decided to have a hallucination?" Kaimira blinked her mouth wide open in a bizarre expression of…something. I don't know. If she wasn't my personal servant I would have her checked out by the royal physician…maybe not.

"No. I was telling you about what happened when I was getting the Hyperion for you! There was a spirit in the kitchens! My lord," I turned my back to her attempting to block out her noise. Yet, the girl kept yapping on, and I ignored her by staring into the vacant space in my bed. After a few minutes the girl quieted down and I felt the weight of her body on the edge of my bed. She was probably still clutching that bottle of my favorite sun blessed sake in her hands. Then she spoiled a perfectly good silence by speaking.

"Would you still like to have your evening drink, my lord?" Stupid question.

"Would you like to stop asking idiotic questions?"

"Would you like to stop being evil?" Spirits! All I'm trying to do is go to sleep and this foolish bitch is starting with me. As always. It really isn't anything new. My waterbender likes to talk to me in tones that would get anyone else killed, and if anyone else found out about that…I would kill them. It's easy disposing of those not worthy of living in the world I'm creating. Yes, Grandfather Sozin wanted to show the world the prosperity of the Fire Nation and share it with them. Former Fire Lord Azulon wanted to expand the dream of his father, by colonizing the Earth Kingdom and enforcing a strict sense of discipline. Unlike my forefathers I want something more…

The weight on the end of the shifted as my waterbender moved and positioned herself directly behind my back. "Thinking again, my lord?" Though her question annoyed me, I turned my body around to face her, her lap directly in my line of sight. So I rolled over and adjusted myself so that my head was lying on the soft pillow of her thighs. Opening my eyes I could see nothing but her pretty face hovering above me. Although, her eyes looked a bit weary and it was definitely affecting her pretty.

"There are bags under your eyes," Kaimira slightly nodded her head, deliberately avoiding looking at me. Well, I can change that, can't I?

Being in the awkward position I was in, I reached up and grabbed her tired-ass face, four fingers on one cheek and my thumb on another. Damn, could her entire head fit in the palm of my hand? And that surprised gasp she made as I tilted her head down to look me in the eyes, how alluring…

"You should get rid of them. I can't have an ugly servant so close to me." She opened her mouth to protest and I literally shut her mouth with a quick upward movement of my palm and the constriction of my fingers and thumb upon her jaw. I had to laugh at her predicament; she was just so pitiful and helpless at that moment. She should consider this payback for earlier, although my loins are thinking of a more creative punishment for her. But before I could fully enjoy the situation, that new braid of hers, wrapped itself around my wrist the huge diamond at the end, burrowing itself into my forearm.

"I will strangle you, if you don't stop….now." I hissed as the searing burning pain flooded my senses. Never in all of my time with her has she attacked me. Never! But what should I expect.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized frantically her eyes looking all wide and surprised. Did she really think that if she attacked me I wouldn't threaten her life? I don't care how long she has been by my side, I won't tolerate a traitor!

There was an outstanding silence as the braid unwrapped itself from my wrist and my hand fell from her face. Her deep ocean blue eyes met my gold and something, I can only describe as weird, happened. There we were staring into one another's eyes and then she changed? I don't know. All of a sudden I blinked and another woman was there…

She wasn't Kaimira, but she was Water Tribe.

And she was beautiful.

From her long dark eyelashes, and her perfectly almond shaped ocean colored eyes. Unlike my Kaimira her expression was completely devoid of emotion. Her beautiful plump lips drawn into a straight line, as her eyes stared more deeply than Kaimira's ever could. Suddenly there was a smirk. I knew that smirk…

I knew who I was looking at.

Slowly, and painfully slow I might add, she lowered her lips to mine her tongue wetting them before gently pressing against mine. She tasted refreshing, similar to a fresh water spring. I captured her lips with mine relishing in the awkward kiss. Never had I ever felt a surge of energy as I've felt from this woman's lips upon mine, and I wanted more. Spirits, I needed more! This woman was giving me power and I needed it all. My heart was aggressively pacing in my chest, as it did during training, but this was not due to my chi, this was because of a single woman! Using faction of the new energy in my body, I tore myself away from those perfect lips, lifted my head off of her lap and pulled myself up, turning around to tower above her. She looked up at me, her luscious dark locks falling into her face her eyes obscured from my view. Yet, a deliciously inviting smirk was plastered on her mouth. She reached out the sharp nails on her fingers scraping against my skin as her other hand played with a lock of my hair. Then that naughty pink tongue of hers slowly licked her top lips as she wrapped both her arms around my neck, pulling her cool body against mine.

Shit. When did she wrap her legs around me?

Swearing, I ran my hands up her thighs, burning away any of the clothing my hands came in contact with. She giggled, digging her nails deep into my back before undulating her hips against my groan. Her eyes stared into mine as I felt my dick twitch in response to her movements. Lowering her down to the bed, she continued grinding against me until the force of my weight prevented her from doing so. Moaning, she locked her ankles and pressed them against my lower back, forcing my hard-on right against her wet core.

She was ready for me and I'm damn well going to take advantage of it.

I heard a crash, but her words distracted me from wondering why there was glass breaking.

"I want to care for you, in every way possible."

xxxxxxx

The moment I spoke those words that handsome man, smiled a smile that could melt the sun. I could feel myself smiling back at him, and soon the smell of ash filled my senses. Looking down he had completely burned my clothing off so now I lay naked before him.

His sun colored eyes ran over my skin as he surveyed me. He perfect smile and the erection in his thin black shorts, was all that was keeping me from becoming extremely self conscious. This perfect man, that had the same perfect features as my lord but who's beautiful onyx locks were cropped more closely to his head and stuck out in all messy directions. Those large hands swept the remaining specks of ash off of my body and he moved them down to his own shorts ripping them off with a strength I didn't know was possible.

This man…was Ozai and this man…wasn't Ozai. As his body descended onto mine, his weight caused me to slip into a state of complete euphoria.

Everything was right…if I was with him. This is what I realized I wanted. To be owned, to belong to someone, to belong somewhere…

This was wrong…But it was also right, now I ask myself when did I become convinced of this?

Why did I allow this to happen?

In another world this would be wrong. Heck in the world outside of these palace walls, this is wrong but it stopped being about them long ago.

What am I thinking?

"I will make this world yours." I gasped at the hot breath that accompanied that smooth, silky sweet voice. He was my Ozai, my Lord….but he wasn't my Ozai, my Lord. Promise filled his tone, determination was there to. But, I didn't want the world….I don't think I did…

Honestly, I've never been outside of these palace walls, the only things I know about the world outside is what the servants whisper and what my Lord has taught me. Yet, I earnestly don't need the outside world, my world is here with my Lord. My everything is his and I wish to give him everything.

Thick pulsing heat brushed against an equally pulsing area of my own.

I'm not worthy of him…I'm Water Tribe. A child would shame him and tarnish his honor. I can't hurt him…I can't take part of himself away.

Gently, his large warm hand traveled down my shoulders, past my breasts, stopping at my womb. His warm lips pressed a loving kiss to my belly before saying:

"Bring our son back."

* * *

Review and the next chappie will be up sooner...


	5. Beginnings Pt 4

_Hello, it's been a while hasn't it?_

_Well school is starting to kick my butt harder than ever and I'm going to try and get these in but...Yeah. April is going to be crazy. Anyways..._

_The story will start to pic up soon I just needed to solidify the dynamic between Ozai and Kaimira, it's taking longer than I thought :(_

_**This chapter is rated:** **MA** for **citrus events**. This isn't the best lemon I've written, actually its kind of awkward on purpose lol. I promise the lemons will be better soon, sorry about that. _

_Please REVIEW! They are good for the soul of a fanfic writer._

_ALSO: I need a beta...if you would like to offer yourself? :D_

* * *

**The Elder Spirits**

**Beginnings: Pt 4.**

"_I'm sorry, I was jealous and never intervened…Before I go to the other world, I wanted to send this message to you. Forgive La-Ruka."_

Slowly, I opened my heavy eyes. By the darkness of the room I could tell that it was still night and the sun was no where near rising.

"_I turn all of the Old Northern and Southern Water Knowledge to you. Attack and Defend. Song and Dance. Push and Pull. Life and Death. The old Ocean is waiting for me…"_

I tried to move, but there was a weight on my chest…I couldn't.

Suddenly, there were images.

A city made of ice that stretched to the skies.

Another city of ice that stretched below the arctic tundra.

Feminine bodies whirling and leaping barely covered by anything but the modest amount of cloth in their most vulnerable regions.

Men kneeling before them.

People diving into the water surrounding the arctic cities.

People dancing as the water followed their movements and became a companion.

Voices singing as the water abides to their every beck and call.

Wealth and prosperity was everywhere.

One city preferred trade and change.

The other preferred spiritually and tradition.

One city fell to corruption.

The other city rose to a spiritual power.

"_And now that you know. What are you going to do with that knowledge?" _Again was that mysterious female voice, where was it coming from and why was I hearing it?

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to no one, but then that voice responded.

"_What is happening you ask? You are making the world a better place!" _Then the voice began to laugh loudly, then it was gone and I was still no less confused.

Blinking, I noticed that the entire room was bathe in a crimson glow. Although my lord's chambers were colored nothing but crimson it wasn't from the reflection of the walls or the furnishings. There was a weight on my chest. No not just my chest but everything below it too. I looked to see a tangled mass of obsidian hair cover the face of the one on top of me. None of the silk sheets or blankets covering us, but I was warm…Too warm. Groaning I tired to lift myself up but the force of the man on top of me was too great to even move. From my belly I could feel his chest and abdomen move up and down in a smoothing rhythm. His breath tickled the underside of my breast with warm air and the heat from his skin was beginning to produce sweat from mine.

This warmth could only belong to my lord but why…

Why was I naked?

Curious I noticed my nails were embedded in his back and with a small effort I pulled them out of his skin, the frozen blood coating my fingernails was not my main concern as I moved my hand further down his body. The body of my lord was perfect in every way, his muscles barely yield under my fingertips as my hand trailed downwards past his lower back to then smooth soft flesh of…

Damn, Ozai's ass really feels as nice as it looks.

And with that thought, I decided to come back to this plane of existence and realize what happened. Firstly, I was groping the shit out of my lord's royal hindquarters. Secondly, I was naked and so was he. Thirdly, I felt this weird…feeling inside me around the edge of belly…womb? Fourthly, Ozai just woke up and moved slightly and my…yeah…hurt a lot.

"Fuck…" Was the first word out of my lord's mouth and that was exactly how I felt. Utterly and royal fucked, pun intended. "Told you I was more than you could handle." What the hell was he talking about? But before I could have another thought his lips began to trail kisses up my neck, to my chin, and a brief soft kiss on my lips. I felt my cheeks burn crimson as I felt something warm, grow and twitch inside of me where it hurt. Oh Spirits, I felt tears come to my eyes. I dishonored my lord, the one and only person in my life…I hurt him. As his handsome face hovered mine I turned my head away from him the guilt of what I've done crushing my heart like a vice.

"Stop crying." I heard his voice command as he readjusted himself sliding out of me slightly before forcefully thrusting himself back inside and settling so that his chest was pressing against mine. His hand grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in eye through the veil of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, my lord…" I choked out as fresh tears slid down my cheeks. My lord sighed heavily and soon I felt his forehead touching mine and his thumb gently caressing my cheek.

"Stop with the 'my lord'…We've been intimate so just…call me by my name." My eyes widened at his request and with the slightest whimper I answered him.

"I don't deserve to be on such a level with someone as…honorable and wonderful as you." As if we were taking turns, my Lord's eyes widened in response the deep gold of his irises flickered with an emotion I couldn't quite recognize. After a brief moment they returned to normal blazing with the fierce fire that my Lord was known for…what Ozai was known for having. A devilish smirk spread across his lips as he rolled his hips, that thick pulsing member of his sliding in and out of me. I gasped at the feeling of him pleasuring me. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve the privilege of feeling his powerful body against mine which was much less flattering than his.

"My little savage…" he began adding another roll of his hips, "you aren't on the same level as me…you are under me." By now the tears had ceased and I gazed up into Ozai's eyes as his lips descended upon mine and his hands massaged my belly down to my thighs. I don't remember what happened before, but I obviously lost my innocence to this man, and now my body was directing me on what to do in this current situation. Wincing, I spread my legs farther apart and Ozai leaned up pulling away from our kiss before hooking his forearms under my knees and placing my legs over his broad shoulders. "Mmm, I could stay inside this…" Ozai closed his eyes and released a deep moan from his throat, before slowly rolling his hips once more.

The pleasure had just started and already I felt as though I was drowning in it. Here I am, completely and utterly exposed to my Lord and he, in turn, was just as bare as I was.

xxxxxxxx

I had to congratulate myself after that…fuck session.

Really, look at her.

Completely exhausted and well fucked, it's the least I could do for my girl after she's been taking such good care of me all these years. I'm not such a bastard that I wouldn't reward her for the great job she has been doing.

She keeps me presentable, punctual, and, now that we are being more intimate, pleased.

So pleased, that…

_Shit._

_I forgot to pull out. Twice._

"_No. I just don't want to dishonor you."_ I guess she wasn't just being annoying then.

"Fuck…" Again, that was my first word after I was finished with her. But now I had a nation to think about, I can't have an illegitimate child!

And thinking again there was this new procedure where physicians could suck the baby out of her. I frowned at that thought, my arms tightening around her soft body one hand going to her womb. But that is the way it will be.

Seeing the early tendrils of sunlight creep across the sky, I knew there was no way I would be sleeping any longer.

Normally, Kaimira would wake me with a smile and escort me into the baths a quickly bathe me, before working on my hair including my beard. Obviously, that isn't going to happen now that she is lying here beside me. Laziness just won't do.

Now how to wake her up…

I pinched her nostrils together with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, that should wake her.

Within moments her eyes shot open and she flailed her arms gasping for air.

"Good you're awake. Now stop being a lazy moosow and get started I don't have all day." I made sure there was a smirk on my face while I said that to her. Just coming out of sleep she probably understood half of what I said, but disheartening expression on her face was enough to get what I wanted.

The girl did know what happened and in her silly, little foolish mind, she expected me to act differently towards her. Well wasn't she wrong? Ass is ass and I happen to know I'm a dick and proud of it. It helps when you are thirteen and get in trouble for fist fighting at the Fire Nation Academy for Boys, that your father tells you to "stop being a dick and destroying the honor of the Fire Nation".

"My lord?" Kaimira yawned, stretching her arms above her head before noticing her nakedness and covering herself with blankets. "I'm so sorry!" Spirits, she's starting to become annoying. So before she can say anything else, I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Don't and remember call me Ozai in private." She nodded and I felt her lips press a soft kiss to my palm. Such a suck-up as always.

"My…Ozai?"

"Yes?" I could only laugh as I yanked the blankets away from her exposing her nude frame. Controlling her diet for all of these years did wonders, before last night I would have thought that she needed to lose a few pounds but after the sex…I should have been with more women that had more meat on their bones. That could explain why I pulled her close to me in an embrace. _Hugs_ are for the weak and women.

"I need to prepare you for the day." Her words did not matter as I gripped her ass my face buried in the crook of her neck. Spirits how could this peasant's body do this to me? I'm bowing to her. Her! A Water Tribe wench that happens to have been by my side ever since…Azulon's Water Tribe wench left. I'm her lord…her everything and she better not forget that. I could feel my body preparing itself for another round inside that delicious warmth in between Kaimira's legs. Honestly, this was more important than whatever those generals had to tell me…I am their Fire Lord, they can wait.

I laid down on my back, licking my lips as I watched the expression on her pretty face. Confusion, and I loved it, she was so unversed in the art of fucking another human being that it would only be generous if I taught her how. My hands gripping her hips a guided her tight core down to the base of my shaft, entering her slowly as she tried to readjust herself.

"Ozai…my lord…"

"Hmm?"

"I-I-It hurts…" I chuckled at that, of course it hurt. She used to be a virgin and I don't have a beginner's sized dick. "Please…Ozai…make it stop."

And make it stop I did.

Pulling her body over top mine, I began to slowly move inside of her. She responded with a whimper before capturing my lips in hers and slowly meeting my thrusts with the movement of her hips.

I barely noticed the sun fully rise nor did I see my surprised steward as he opened the door to my private chambers. So slow it was…So slow, that when our releases came I realized that…I did not have just mindless sex with her.

And I wanted the child I knew to be growing in her womb.

Why did I care?

* * *

That's it for now. Don't forget to review!


	6. New Beginnings

_Finally!_

_I've been able to update!_

_Thank you guys that have favorited this story and put it on alert (makes me happieh)!_

_In this chapter there is more plot and less Ozai/Kai interaction. Also some new characters inter the fray..._

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**_Warnings: Ozai asshole-ishness and language_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** I would like to know what you guys think...:)_

* * *

**The Elder Spirits**

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

"Admiral Zhao's fleet has failed?" Useless.

"Correct, my lord. It also has been reported that before the joint Eastern and Northern fleets retreated, Admiral Zhao was able to defeat the Moon Spirit, Tui. Before the death of the Moon Spirit, your brother Former Great General Iroh, threatened him. After the death of the Moon Spirit Former General Iroh attacked Admiral Zhao and his guard resulting in the death of two honorable Firebenders. Prince Zuko was noted to have attacked Admiral Zhao as he moved into the city, where the Avatar was seen joined with the Ocean Spirit and was drowning numerous ships; the death toll has yet to be determined. It was seen that once the Avatar stopped his assault he turned around and went back into the city, where the Moon Spirit was revived. Witnesses state that Admiral Zhao was pulled into the ocean by the Ocean Spirit. Also noted were the actions of Prince Zuko, as the prince left Admiral Zhao to the will of the Ocean Spirit. The Navy is uncertain if Admiral Zhao's body will be able to be recovered."

"Is that the latest news of the siege?" Maybe I should have had that drink before I came into this meeting.

"Yes, my lord," the High General bowed respectively before sitting himself back down at my world map. "As of an hour prior to the start of the War meeting."

"Very well, General, what do you propose we do next?" I definitely should have had that drink. Reminder, follow Kai's annoying advice, especially after you've fucked her and the information is probably beyond useful.

"As stated in previous meeting, loyal solders of the Northern Division came upon new technology in the Northern Air Temple. Technology that will-"

"I am aware of what was said in previous meetings, General." Do they think me incompetent now?

"Yes, my lord. Well, I propose we start investing our time and resources into the development of the new airship technology. It would also benefit the Fire Nation army to attack from above and if allowed such technology will be ready prior to the arrival of Sozin's Comet."

"Start the development of the airships. I want them ready three months before the arrival of the comet."

"Yes, my lord."

"Also start the search for my dishonorable brother and son. I want them brought back to the Fire Nation. Alive."

"Yes, my liege."

"Anything else General?"

"No, my lord."

I wish that was the end of this meeting, but its war. Everything must be carefully planned and thought out before hand if the Fire Nation is going to secure victory. War Minister Qin across from him stood and bowed while facing me.

"My lord, due to the unfortunate defeat of our naval force in the North, I believe it is time we focus on the Earth Kingdom stronghold of Ba Sing Se. The drill is ready to be assembled and dispatched to the Northeastern shores of the Earth Kingdom."

"Really?" Best news I've heard this entire session. "Inform me of who will be overseeing the takeover of Ba Sing Se."

"Respectfully, my lord, we ask that your daughter, Princess Azula, accompany me on this mission. She has shown the sufficient determination and exudes courage that all soldiers around her would receive a morale boast. A master firebender of her skill would be essential if this operation is going to be a success." The man really didn't have to bow to me when his request had already made enough sense that I agreed with him. My daughter was just like her father, a firebending machine, though she needed work on her lighting generation.

"There is no need to bow, War Minister Qin." Look at his eyes alight in admiration because I said his name. "I agree with your entire proposal. I will agree to allow my daughter to gain her first experiences of war with you, but only after I fully perfect her lighting generation. I give it a months' time."

"Thank you, my lord! You are ever most gracious and understanding Fire Lord and your contributions will lead to the success of the Fire Nation before the arrival of your grandfather's comet. Long live Fire Lord Ozai!" I smirked behind the curtain of flame that hid my expression from the War Council. Lowering the flame I relished in the councils chant of my name…

After they finished I called the meeting to an end and proceeded to leave my throne room. Beyond the throne was a hallway that only the Fire Lord and a select amount of servants could access and there she was.

My Kaimira.

For whatever reason she was sitting on the floor her back against the narrow passageway walls, panting, drenched in sweat and half-naked…

First a particularly successful and satisfying war meeting and now this? Honestly, my life couldn't be anymore perfect.

Making sure I made close to no sound while I approached her, I could feel my carnal desires taking over. Her flawless unmarked brown legs looked more lengthy than normal in the short black, tight sleeveless dress she was wearing, her hair looked wild and untamed as it covered her eyes that weird braid with the gem on the end limp and lifeless (like it should be). I kneeled down next to my girl to examine her further.

Spirits be damned! The girl was sleeping!

Well she did have an exhausting night, if I do say so myself, but noticing her heavy breathing she was out cold.

And like a servant I hoisted the unconscious girl into my arms and began carrying her through the palace and to my private chambers. A shiver travelled down my spine as her body exuded this strange chilling temperature. Fuck she was so cold; her body temperature was beginning to offset mine. Obviously, I fucked her so hard last night I made the poor water wench sick. Ursa got sick once too, actually twice.

Oh Agni no!

"Fuck!" I swore aloud drawing attention from some of the servants, who instantly kept their eyes to the ground as we passed. Yes, they were probably surprised to hear their Fire Lord use such a vulgar peasant expression, but more surprised to see that I was carrying one of their own in my arms. Poor girl, the rumor mill will churn and she will be even more isolated from them than she already is.

Smirking I nodded to my royal guard as they opened the room to my chambers. I headed over to the bed and placed the girl upon it noticing the changed bedding. Well if the palace thought I was fucking her before, they've got evidence now.

Is it sick to say I found pleasure in wiping the blood of her maidenhead off my cock after we woke? It was confirmation that she stayed loyal to me and only me, confirmation that she will never get back what she had given to me. My pride swelled as she limped around looking for her clothing, in addition to readying me for the war meeting. After using that barbaric straightening comb on my hair, and pulling the shit out of it to get it into my royal topknot she said:

xxxxxx

"It's hard to find words that describe how handsome you are, Ozai." My lord stood up from his position in between my legs towering over me. Although his crotch was pretty much eye level, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He stiffened in the awkward embrace before pushing me away and commanding that I get dressed and ready to meet him after the war meeting. He looked back at me on the floor and there was a slight curve in the corner of his mouth…the beginnings of a true smile. Not the smile of manipulation, or arrogance but a true smile.

Spirits, this man has taken everything away from me, but I can't help wanting to give him more.

"Get dressed, Kaimira and stop daydreaming about the man." Talking to myself was completely healthy when I started to focus on my lord more than any sane woman should. Oh but, I'm crazy right? I mean last night was out of control.

First, Ozai volunteered my being to dance at one of the palace balls in front of numerous nobility and high ranking generals. Then I gave my lord a bath where he tried to deflower me there but instead I was pulled under the hot water and given this gem thing with a mind of it's own and two silver rings one on each on my middle fingers. Next, my lord proceeded to kiss me and try to have sexual relations for the second time that night, but I ran away into the kitchens where I was assaulted by a naked white skinned man with wings and destroyed my lord's precious bottle of Hyperon. And finally Ozai got his wish and…but if I remember correctly…

That man was Ozai and not Ozai at the same time.

His hair was shorter, his skin was tanner and presence much more calming than that of my lord but…I gave myself to Ozai.

I shook my head as if that would end the confusion. I had to just be hallucinating like most of what happened that night, but then I looked at the large gem dangling off the end of my braid and the rings on my fingers, how do I explain these items.

You know what? I'm just not going to think about it. Nope. I have a job to do by the way.

Leaving the mess in the Fire Lord's chambers I moved towards the large ornate gold trimmed doors and exited after I took one last look at the room. His bed was messy some of the sheets hanging of the side of the bed, blankets on the floor, pillows scattered across the room. On the side of the bed there was broken bottle of Hyperon and the liquid stained the carpets and some of the bed sheets. There were the remnants of the fruit he had brought in this morning discarded under the chair where I finished straightening my lord's hair, his hair filled comb and brush laying on the small table on a metal plate along with the metal comb.

I smiled and began to hum as I walked past the royal guards and greeted them. They both nodded and returned to their duties guarding the Fire Lord's private chambers.

Walking was now a challenge because not only was the space in between my legs sore, it was a physical reminder that last night wasn't just a fantasy of mine, that it actually happened. I was becoming very hard to walk without some sort of limp and…

As Ozai would say, "Fuck!"

There in front of me was a group of all male servants heading towards the Fire Lord's chambers to do clean up duty. There was odd looking fellow with them too. His burgundy robes hung very loosely on him and his had this scary smile on his face. He was obviously young but older than me, he was also around the same height as my lord. Weird…why would they let someone be a servant to the Fire Lord if he was the same height as the Fire Lord. All of the palace servants know that Fire Lord Ozai's height is important to him.

"Oh! And here she is. The Fire Lord's Personal _Attendant_," To all Spirits and whoever else, why is that guy here? "Her services keep the Fire Lord happy and sound. She also solely takes care his appearance and watches our lord's day to day health. Her job is essential and staff thanks her for it." The older teen smiled in my direction, that fake empty smile but the new servant bowed respectfully making a flame with his fists.

"It will be a honor to work with you." How bizarre. Both me and that teen pretty boy exchanged looks of confusion before they continued moving along and entering the Fire Lord's chambers.

"Have fun cleaning that mess up." I really hope they are pissed that they do. Especially that little, snobbish...booger.

Not too far from the Fire Lord's room was mine it was the former bedroom of Lady Ilah.

I walked into my room and passed the bed with the blue sheets and made my way to the bathroom. Yes, I'm a palace servant that doesn't sleep in the servant's quarters. I have been in this room my entire time in this palace and before that it was the room of the last personal attendant to the Fire Lord. A servant with the room of a Fire Lady? No wonder the servant staff thinks that I have been in Ozai's bed for the past six years.

I was grateful for this room, as majestic as it was painted in blues and ornate whites; it is as if the late Fire Lord Azulon wanted his Water Tribe servant to be comfortable and have a space of her own, a space to reflect about her home and her culture. The room was nearly empty and was furnished with a huge wardrobe, bookcase, and a small desk and chair. Mostly I use the wardrobe, which contains all of the outfits that the present Fire Lord has approved for me to wear also there are a few really revealing pieces that I have yet to touch. Guessing that since the attendant before me used to dance and perform for the Fire Lord when asked…maybe those are the outfits she wore. I don't think I'm anywhere near comfortable enough in my own body to wear that.

Bath time! I'm grimy.

Connected to the bathroom was the baths, a smaller much less ornate room than the Fire Lord's bath, that was connected to the…Fire Lords…bath. Ugh! Why do I always forget that! It never fails that I take the long way around to get into my bath instead of going through the passage between the baths. I'm a ditz.

Anyways I strip down to nothing and step into the bath smiling at the warm temperature of the water. I love that the servants are told to heat my baths in the morning. Something I need to thank my lord about. I have at least two hours to myself before I had to return to my lord's side. So I was going to soak and soothe my body in this bath for I hoped that the warmth of the water would help diminish the pain that was blossoming from in between my legs.

Why don't I feel as guilty as I should about what I did?

Is it because I always wanted that from him?

Is it because there was nothing I could do to stop it?

Or…is it because I was relieved? Yes. I was relieved that he received that part of me first. He deserved that gift, that title but I never would deserve the pleasure he gave me last night and this morning. I felt myself smile as the charm on my braid moved into my hand and my eyes fluttered shut.

xxxxxxx

"And now your life starts today. I will guide you and help you. Know that I'll always be here for you. My precious child…" I watched her from the mirror and felt my heart lurch. I was going to meet her today…After thousands of years of regret and shame. I was going to meet her. I was going to finally face this. The revolution is coming but I sure that _she_ will be easy to face _he_ will not.

xxxxxxx

To be back on the Earth Mother's world…it's different. So long I have been distant from it and now it's time. Time to set everything straight, both of them are in place and now…All of us will be present for the revolution thousands of years in the making. But first…I need to feel a body.


	7. The Sun and the Leviathan

Hello everyone! A big thanks to the people that have been alerting, but I'm a little disappointed in the review area. Though I understand that the story started out slow it is going to start moving pretty fast so I would like some pretty reviews :)

**Also**:

As the fic is starting to move forward I will be adding characters and their POV. The main characters are Ozai and Kaimira although there will be several times in this fic when their interaction will be limited but remember EVERYTHING in this fic goes back to them.

This chapter introduces two new characters! I love them both so please give me feedback :)

**Warnings**: Homoeroticia, confusion, rudeness (Its a pretty tame chappy)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Elder Spirits**

**Chapter 6**

**The Sun and the Leviathan**

_The Miko is the link between the Southern City and the Spirit World._

_The Miko is the woman with the upmost honor and respect in the Southern City._

_The Miko is our symbol of courage, power and resilience._

_The Miko can take the pain no other woman of our society can bare._

_The Miko is the upmost beautiful and desired woman in our society._

_The Miko is pure and honest._

In the distant past I was once the Miko of the Southern Ocean City; this was thousands of years ago, in the years before the creation of the Avatar. I once believed in everything that my culture taught me about the Miko. I once believed that I loved my culture and that everything was for a reason; everything happened to enable the prosperity of the Water Cities. I remember the dances, the singing, the ceremonies and rituals…all are gone because of the arrogance of my people. I'm going to set everything right and try to stop the revolution because both of them have been able to reach through the bodies of reincarnations. It's because they felt each other again that this world has limited time.

Throughout my time here in the Spirit Realm, I have come to terms with what happened to me. I was weak and I could have prevented it, enough said. Now in the Palace City of Undina, I have been watching her; as beautiful and indifferent as always, the future Miko chosen by the Leviathan, Kaimira.

I laughed the first time I observed the girl. She takes care of the world's present day tyrant who, for some reason I cannot fathom, is unable to take care of himself. Kaimira has adequate waterbending abilities, it's Northern City style obviously the easy route. Her bending is only used for her lord, in bathing, chilling his drinks, and the distribution of sweat.

Though I was amused when I watched her enter the bath with her lord, I began to notice the movements of the other Leviathan in the palace city. It was unique, they were all much happier and as a fellow Leviathan, I felt the happiness as well. Therefore, I had to do something. I visited the girl with a few other Leviathan by my side and there I felt it.

A heartbeat timed along with the ocean and the moon.

The only heartbeats that harmonize are the beats of the Miko. We live for the element and we will die out with it.

So I reached out to her.

In that moment I saw who the both of them really were and how much danger their souls were in. With the other Leviathan Spirits we reached for her and confirmed her as Miko right then and there. She was afraid I could see, she was also confused…but after we beckoned her towards us, her abilities revealed themselves to us. The Southern City silver channeling rings were created and attached themselves to her. Even if she was unaware that she was waterbending her natural control of the water and the creation of her Spirit Charm, she confirmed herself as Miko and now she needs training.

So here we are in the Palace of Undina, throne room of Undine the absent Water Spirit.

"Where…" She is just precious looking around like that. "Where am I?" I chuckled and the girl whipped around to face me.

"Don't worry, we have so much to do and…well everything will be done and you will be back in your bath shortly."

The first thing she needed to learn was how to present herself like Miko. Honestly this lesson will be fun for the both of us, after she stops freaking out from the aspect of being in the Spirit World.

_The Miko is the woman with the upmost honor and respect in the Southern City. _

"Just let me out of here!" she screamed.

"Honestly, Kaimira, this is just the Spirit World and I'm not going to hurt you and neither is anyone around here. This is a much safer place than the Living World."

"I don't care!" Her Spirit Charm sprang to life and pointed towards me.

"Oh, in sighting violence are we?" I smiled as the expression on her face changed from anger to amazement as water began to rush into the throne room, shattering the windows and filling the room. My smile grew wider as she began to panic the water level in the room quickly rising past her ankles.

I closed my eyes and knelt down my knees touching the icy floor just beneath the flowing water. Water, the everchanging element, so loving, yet so unforgiving at the same time; this was my element and my existence on this plane. Clasping my hands together I interlocked my fingers and brought them to my lips.

"If you calm yourself and do as I do. You will not drown." By now the water was starting to reach my shoulders; that sweet embrace of the purest element…

"How can _you_ be so calm? Wait, Kaimira…maybe this is a dream? Yes! A dream with a castle made out of ice and some strange barely clothed lady…" Hmmm…she thinks this is a dream? What was that saying about dreams and dying?

"You know that if you die in a dream then you die in real life?" I could feel her eyes widen through the pulses of the water, she believed me. "Just do what I'm doing and allow it to happen. You've breathed in water before." I could feel her kneel down and mimic my posture.

"Straighten your back." She did so. "Close your eyes and relax your shoulders…" The water was as level with our chins now. "Steady your breathing and do not change it. When the water comes…accept it and breathe it in." She did so, without vocal complaint, but her heartbeat showed her concerns.

"This better work…"

"Shhh…"

Now the water level rapidly ascended up over our lips, noses, eyes, until it completely covered us.

"Glory be that of the Water Spirit herself and because we are apart of the same Spirit Family our element recognizes us as a part of it. We are not rejected by our element but instead it accepts us and we are one with it." I opened my eyes as the world was transformed into endless blue, the castle windows repairing themselves in time with the still rising water levels. Across from me Kaimira was still knelt down in the prayer position, her nerves had calmed considerably and her appearance had changed.

Instead of the long dark blue robe she arrived in, she was now dressed in the her Miko clothing. Covering her breasts were two cups made of a mixture of ice and water woven together to resemble a blue metal. The same material was used to clothe her lower regions, along with the addition of a long translucent skirt which was tied at her hip and completely exposed her left leg. Silver rings adorned her ring fingers and ankles, and large silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears. Her long beautiful hair floated freely around her...

I smiled at her unconventional appearance, her outfit suggested that she would be a Miko that will dance. So it was time for me to start training her in the way of the Miko and this time…this time...

Everything will be for the betterment of the worlds.

xxxxxx

I've watched this world for so many years, ever since the Earth Mother put a hold on our interfering with her humans. So bored, I've been watching, and watching, and watching! Only so much fun one can have with my fellows before I want to go somewhere else. Now I know exactly how Phoenica feels.

First things, first. I need to get close to the Fire Lord.

His name is Ozai and apparently, from observations and reports, he is one arrogant and easily angered individual.

I like them feisty!

But...I'm going to be a simple palace servant so I have little to no chance to bedding the guy. Sadly, it's just like before and his sexuality has not changed, albet his appearance. I can say that the longer hair and the beard complement the angles of his face quite well. Also the lack of tattoos and metal bolted chain links on his neck, wrists and ankles…he's different but its him. Only in the past he wouldn't have been vain enough to have his subjects put statues and pictures of himself all over the Fire Nation; needless to say, having a bad day and looking up at features as perfect as his, makes the day a little brighter.

Now for this servant thing…

It's bad that I have to serve…people, but I wouldn't mind it if we did it with style. Honestly, these servant outfits are hideous! My luxurious hair is covered, my body is covered, everything is covered but my face, but I guess they thought that the palace servants should be able to breathe. How grateful of them.

Looking around the servants quarters common room, I noticed that all of the men and women were dressed so alike and had so many of the same mannerisms that their faces and bodies were beginning to blend in together. Many of the poor girls, and some of the older women, had such potential to be so much more beautiful. While my men…I'm biased. Sixty-fourty, I always say but right now I'm feeling a bit eighty-twenty. Damn these male humans!

"Ruan!" I was forced out of my thoughts by this particularly, gorgeous piece of young meat. "You will be assigned to cleaning the Fire Lord's Chambers along with my team. I'm Bishon!" He smiled before bowing. "I'm glad to have you on my team. We don't begin until after the Fire Lord goes into his morning meeting with the High Generals…I say we have about twenty mins. May I sit?" He gestured to the vacant spot on the worn mattress. I nodded and he took his place next to me. "I going to try to give you a tour as we precede towards the Fire Lord's Chambers." He smiles when he speaks. "Even though we are servants it is a great pleasure to serve our Fire Lord, I think…" Pretty grey eyes, with long eyelashes. "So Ruan…I heard you come from the colonies. How is it there? Did you know any Earthbenders? Do they really take dirt baths?"

At that point, I could careless at what he was saying to me. The movements of his plump, pouty, luscious lips held any attention that I might have had. His beauty is wasted here in this castle, but if he sticks with me…

I'll indulge him.

"Actually, I know one of the most powerful Earthbenders and she loves to immerse herself in mud." His eyes widened like a young child's, as he scooted closer to me whispering.

"Do tell."

"Why are we whispering?" I asked my voice lowered as well. A devious smile appeared on Bishon's lips.

"Why not?"

"I think we are going to get along perfectly. I love beautiful people like you." The boy blushed his cheeks turning nearly as red as his robes.

"Thank you…" He's so cute averting his eyes and nervously toying with his fingers. I chuckled as he jumped when I placed my hands over his.

"You are more than welcome my beauty…Now more about that Earthbender." He shook his head our gazes locking in one another's.

"I was just trying to make conversion…we can talk about anything you like…"

Oh I love it when they are honest and shy!

xxxxxxx

Six days have passed in this realm and she is progressing…satisfactorily? The poor girl has less confidence than I thought and teaching her control of the Southern Form is a daunting task without it. All that has been accomplished is better posture and a bit of Southern Water stances. I thought she would be able to dance by now, but then again she is not same as before.

Now I watch her move from stance to stance and I can tell her spirit body is going to give out soon.

"Kaimira," she looked in my direction and did not utter a word. The Miko speaks only when absolutely necessary. She knows her name and the moment it is spoken she will respond accordingly. "Come to the library with me." She nodded and hopped off of the ice pillar, gracefully landing on her feet not even slipping slightly on the ice beneath her bare feet. I smiled.

"Good job. You were extraordinarily graceful, like a Miko should be." She nodded again and closed her eyes as the ice beneath her heels rose in a thin pillar a few inches and anchored itself in a form of a strap at her ankles. She knees knocked as she struggled to readjust her weight to stand in her new heels. Her angry expression is just too cute.

"What the hell?" Kaimira shot a dangerous glare at me, but I could only smile in response explaining what had just happened to her. I told her that not only do I decide how far and how quickly she is going to advance in her training, but so will the water itself.

"That is the Southern Form. Instead of controlling the water with flattering movements, our minds become connected to the water itself and thus using our will we do the water's bidding. In this form you are but a servant to the water and if you ask too much of it or disrespect it, the water will control you instead of you controlling it."

"That has nothing to with anything! I can't walk!" I laughed at that.

"You are so funny, Kai! Put one foot in front of the other!" I let my ice heels grow underneath my feet. "Like this, you must sway your hips and pick up your feet, as literally one foot must be in front of the other at all times."

She sighed and her charm wrapped itself around her hair putting the long thick copper strands into a high ponytail with the charm resting in the middle. I'm glad is she starting to get control of her Spirit Charm, it shows her progress as Miko. Maybe I was wrong; maybe she will progress faster than I thought. But without the confidence and unmovable will she won't conquer the Southern Form.

Slowly, but surely, we made our way to the Castle City Library, which was a long way from the Ice Training Proper that we were coming from. Plenty of times Kaimira stumbled and fell, sliding comically across the ice her limbs flying in all directions. Halfway there, in the courtyard stood a couple a large man dressed in long black robes, his hair was closely shaved on the left side of his head, and the other side was layered from the middle of his scalp varying in lengths and stopping at his shoulders, longer small braids seemed to be scattered around his head. La-Ruka. Yet, there was a woman, with him. White hair pulled into an intricate style on the top of her head, white robes…I must pay my respects.

"Who are they? I haven't since anyone else here except for the Leviathan," Kaimira inquired staring at the couple. "And why is that guy's hair so…so…"

"Eyecatching?"

"Ridiculous is the word I was looking for…" I shook my head and began to approach the two spirits. In a fight as usual.

"Okay, okay, okay. Maybe you didn't hear me the first seventy times I said this, 'We aren't fucking fish anymore!' And I'm not going back to that pond because you are holding onto some human emotions!" The large one in black robes bellowed his fists balled.

"I did hear you! You are insufferable! I thought that the 'All Mighty La' would be more understanding…. And a gentleman!" The petite girl in white screamed in response.

"Wake up and smell the sea breeze, bitch! My name is Ruka! The true La left centuries ago and I've been in his place, swimming in fucking circles! CIRCLES!" The woman in white's face fell a bit then erupted into laughter. I decided it was best to intervene now.

"Hello," I greeted with Kaimira standing to my left. "It is nice to see you both have found your way back safely. La-Ruka, Tui-Yue," the girl's eyes widened and she began to speak but a brief look from Ruka and she lost her words, "This is…"

"My sister." Ruka stated and Kaimira shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I don't even know anyone from the Water Tribes." Ruka rolled his eyes at her comment.

"That doesn't mean you aren't related to anyone, idiot…" Ruka turned his back to Kaimira before continuing. "I have to train this new moon before the next cycle. Bye." He began to walk off, dragging Yue off with him.

I could feel that anger coming off of Kaimira wave and her hair was down her charm waving wildly in the air in front of her. "Well, that was pleasant wasn't it?" My comment was met with silence.

Xxxxx

Darn it…it's twilight and I'm feeling drained of energy. I need to find a bed and a bedmate. Maybe I can convince that beautiful little fireball to join me tonight.

It is amusing the fanfare and attention these beings put into their royal blood line. Yes, I have observed them for a while but standing and living in it is a completely different deal. Everyone here lives and breathes for the Fire Lord. It is not healthy for a human to have such a rite of worship. For a Spirit like me?

Yes, it is necessary.

Here I am in the dining hall watching my boy and some other female servants run to and fro cleaning the dining area after a disastrous dinner. Liquid everywhere and some of the food was splattered on the gorgeous floors beside the elongated table.

No, wonder the servants pity him. Eighteen summers young, an adequate firebender, and running around looking for someone to accept him.

So delicious youth is…

"Hey, Bishon?" He jumped nearly dropping all of the dishes in his hands.

"R-Ruan! Hello…er, I've to um…" I chuckled seeing the boy blush and stutter in my presence. He even looked a little weak kneed and suddenly it was too quiet. This was no longer a moment in between me and my boy.

Wait a minute…

Glancing around the room I noticed the rest of the female servants, frozen in place and blushing in the same manner as my boy here. Now that just wont do will it? I can't have everyone wanting me, although it is always fun…in this time period I might get killed or _worse_, banished.

I admit the punishments of this era aren't that threatening. Death is a release and banishment is like a prolonged vacation. I remember the good ole days when they used to mutilate genitalia, but of course everything goes downhill when you allow the descendants of the Sun Warriors to control everything.

Brutes, they don't even deserve the name of the Sun!

"Ruan? Are you okay?" I looked down to see Bishon handing off his dishes to another servant asking for a favor. The girl nodded sheepishly and batted her lashes at Bishon before walking away…with some swing in her hips. Hmm, seems my boy has a bit of pull himself and maybe it wasn't just me.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." He nodded vigorously in response.

"Yeah, I remember my first day, it was soooo exhausting," he just made the cutest circular movement with his hands and that expression…I'd like to put something in that mouth if you know what I mean. "I'm pretty sure, they can handle the rest of this mess." Wow, I didn't even have to ask. The boy just took my arm and pulled me out of the dining hall, heading in the direction of the servants quarters. The journey was silent, which seemed to be uncharacteristic of Bishon since he loved to talk.

Once we made it back to the servants quarters Bishon dragged me to a secluded corner furnished with a couple of huge lush, but worn, pillows. The boy sat down first and as I moved to sit across from him he reached over and grabbed my hand. His beautiful grey eyes beckoned me to move closer to him; I could do nothing but oblige him. Taking advantage of our closeness I wrapped my arm around his waist, hand resting on his hip.

"Ruan?" I smirked as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone I've told you this…"

"You trust me that much already? We haven't even been friends for one day yet?" Mortal trust shouldn't be this easily earned. Love and lust, yes. True trust…not so much.

"I-I guess," he shifted closer to me as he stumbled over his words. One would think that he was trying to put himself in their lap. "You want to know why the dining hall was in such a mess?"

"Yeah, baby." I could care less about what he was talking about, this boy was sensual and I was going to have him tonight.

"Well, apparently, Fire Lord Ozai is fucking that bitch we saw earlier." Although he was whispering could hear the resentment in his voice. "And the princess threw her plate of food in the bitch's face when the Fire Lord was like 'You will be staying with me again tonight?' to the bitch. Serves the little tramp right, she prances around in the royal chambers all high and mighty. You know, she has her own room and everything? All she does is dress the Fire Lord and she gets a whole room to herself! Wench! Aggh! I hate her!"

How amusing! My boy is so upset…By human standards this is nothing to be amused about, but to a spirit…

We exist for this!

His passion, fire, sensuality…all he needs is a little push.

"Ruan…I'm sorry," he snuggled closer to me, holding my arm in vice grip. "I really don't like her…and I wish there was away to get rid of her."

"Really, baby boy?"

"Yeah," Oh, was that all it took to get him to put himself into my lap? I took my time looking over the beautiful boy in my lap, face hovering above me, and his lips were so luscious and so close. "All of the servants hate her. We have to run baths for her. We have to clean after herself and Fire Lord's messes. If she was just a whore we wouldn't care, but she calls herself a servant!"

A fresh new spirit once asked me how to stop time. She was heartbroken and sacrificed herself to become something that did not exist before.

Love is the only way to stop time.

My proof?

Time slowed as I pressed his body closer to mine, and the moment our lips brushed it was nonexistent. Nothing could have done that but love.

Now that spirit can control some time and I know she is going to stop time one day, because…

The revolution is almost here.

* * *

:) You made it to the end of this chappie!

Please review and tell me what you think of the new characters!

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


End file.
